


Yours Truly

by thathoeoverthere



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akalynn - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Light Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathoeoverthere/pseuds/thathoeoverthere
Summary: Akali and Evelynn's relationship hits a speedbump.Or a fic where Evelynn feels the unpleasant sensation of jealousy course through her body while Akali remains oblivious.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 289





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! My first Akalynn fic. Hope y'all like it :D

Evelynn wasn’t one to get jealous easily. What with her beauty and status should she even be insecure about? She was what every man desired to be with and what every woman desired to be. So she couldn’t help but feel stupid for feeling a little green because of a _fan_.

Yes, a mere fan. An ordinary person who could only aspire to be who Evelynn and the rest of K/DA are; an ordinary person who could only dream to be given the chance to have a romance with them.

This was supposed to be a happy day. Just all four members of the K/DA bonding and serving their fans. And that’s what irked her the most. Evelynn _absolutely_ hated sharing. She was selfish and greedy. She knew this would be a problem even before she decided to get herself involved with a particular rapper, who was also her bandmate. Despite this, however, the fact that Akali—her girlfriend, who was more than willing to hold her hand under the table while they went through with the fansign, was an act that the diva appreciated.

This in thought, she glances to her left where Akali can be found interacting rather _closely_ with a fan.

To be fair, Evelynn didn’t find Akali’s interaction with every fan as something that she’d be jealous of. Until came this girl who seems to be in her early 20’s. Pretty, petite, has a cute voice and possesses quite the body too. She flashed a perfect set of white teeth when she saw the rapper, and the latter returned the gesture with an eager wave and a cheery smile.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight, her other hand which was holding a pen, impatiently tapped on the table in a rhythmic manner as she listened to their conversation.

“I’ve been _dying_ to meet you!” Exclaimed the fan as she squirmed excitedly in her seat. Akali placed a hand on her chest to feign a dramatic reaction. “Aww, that’s so sweet. I’ve been _dying_ to meet you too!” She replied.

Although to other people it may sound like Akali was just being friendly, their interaction, in Evelynn’s perspective, was displeasing. There was just something in their exchange that didn’t sit right with Evelynn. More so when Akali decided to speak up on the fan’s appearance.

“You’re cute, Akali.” The fan had said. To which Akali nonchalantly answered with, “Thanks! You’re beautiful.”

Their interaction was as innocent as it can get, but Evelynn found it absurd. It took her all her willpower to prevent the scoff that was threatening to leave her lips. Subtly, Evelynn began to scrutinize the girl with her amber eyes. The girl wasn’t even as half as pretty as Evelynn, how could she attain the same compliment that only _she_ had the privilege to receive? Evelynn knew she was being petty, dwelling on a pet name that her girlfriend was free to give to other people. Maybe it’s because of the fact that it was the _only_ thing she could keep to herself? Something she could proudly claim as hers and Akali’s _thing_.

Feeling agitated, Evelynn hastily removes the hand that was interlaced with her own this whole time, prompting Akali to give her a side glance.

**\----**

Akali thought everything was fine. That _they_ were fine. Until the event finished and Evelynn still continued to ignore her. She didn’t think too much about it at first. She figured it was just the sheer exhaustion of dealing with a sea of a hundred people creeping up on the silver-haired diva’s nerves, but when the said woman talked to anyone but hardly spared her even a single glance, she was finally certain that there was something wrong.

Evelynn avoided her as much as she could, and if Akali as being honest, this was totally unexpected from her. Even two of their other bandmates, Ahri and Kai’sa were beginning to become aware of the hostility between the couple.

“Okay, Rogue, what did you do this time?” Kai’sa asked softly as soon as Eve entered the driver’s seat. “I don’t know.” Akali answers truthfully, confusion written all over her face. Ahri sighs and shakes her head as she took her place in the backseat, pulling Kai’sa along with her.

Reluctantly, Akali enters the passenger seat. The girls’ ride home was relatively awkward, the vehicle’s booming radio being the only thing that saved them from the tension aside from Kai’sa and Ahri’s exaggerated conversation, with Ahri throwing in a non-sensical joke here and Kai’sa guffawing as if the punchline was the funniest thing she’s ever heard. While Evelynn appreciated their efforts to alleviate the thick atmosphere among them, she was also starting to feel even more vexed with all the unnecessary noise she’s hearing. And so, Evelynn sped through the streets with more urgency than she usually did and the girls were back in their penthouse in no time.

As soon as they reached the lounge, Ahri and Kai’sa immediately took their places in the couch and turned on the television.

Evelynn thought she was fast, but Akali was quicker to react. “Water, Eve?” She asks.

“No thank you.” Evelynn replies in a heartbeat, and attempted to leave once again, but was stopped when Akali grabbed a hold of her arm. Evelynn turns around, the annoyance apparent in her facial features. “What is it this time?” She asks lowly, devoid of the usual affection that usually laced her voice as she tried to pry off Akali’s fingers that were holding her forearm. However, Akali decided to be brave and gripped tighter.

“What is your problem, Eve?” Akali asked, her voice coming off stronger than she originally planned. This made Evelynn stop from trying to wriggle out of the rapper’s grasp.

Her eyes amber-gold eyes blazed menacingly as she stared down into Akali’s own azure irises. Evelynn didn’t know she felt this strongly and Akali didn’t know she pissed her off this badly. This was the first time that they got into such a predicament that neither one knew how to tread around this situation. Meanwhile, Ahri and Kai’sa squirmed uncomfortably in the sofa, exchanging anxious glances every now and then. Even they didn’t know whether they should step in or step out of this ridiculous scene they were witnessing first-hand.

“ _My_ problem?” Evelynn asks, pulling her arm away from Akali with such force that it even surprised the latter. She then scoffed and crossed her arms to her chest, stepping back to create a distance between them.

“To think that you didn’t even know what you did, you really are a _child_ , aren’t you?” She says. Akali frowns at this, frustration finally seeping in her system. “ _You’re_ the one who’s acting like a child here, Evelynn. How the hell do you expect me to know what I did when you’re not even speaking to me about it?” She shoots back.

Evelynn’s glare hardens. “That fan.” She snarls. “You called her _beautiful_ , Akali.”

Akali’s face scrunched in confusion. She found Evelynn’s concern utterly baffling. “And?” She breathes out in disbelief. Evelynn clenched her jaw in infuriation. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was the person who got mad at every person who asked Evelynn in a marriage proposal. The same person who didn’t see what was wrong with calling another person by the endearment that only existed between the two of them.

“I already have to share you to the rest of the world, Akali. Can’t _I_ , at least, be selfish about having that to ourselves?!” Evelynn yells, distress now evident in her stance.

Silence ensued the both of them. Both women did not know how to react to this ridiculous situation. While the older woman scolded at herself for being petty, the younger woman on the other hand, could not process the emotions her girlfriend was trying to convey.

“What _do_ you want me to do?” Akali asks softly, “You know it’s my job to make sure they’re happy, Eve.” 

Evelynn knew that. Of course she knows that. She’d been in the industry longer than Ahri has. She knows how their job requires them to put their fans before themselves, and she knows that what she’s feeling right now is as stupid as it can get. After all, it was just one word. And all she wanted was to keep that fragment of their relationship all to herself. She wanted to greed on the fact that she’d be the only one who’d ever receive that from Akali. Yet not even that was given to her.

Evelynn isn’t stupid, but she sure is foolish. The moment she entered this relationship she’d already acknowledged the fact that she’ll never really have _all_ of Akali. She’d be forced to share her girlfriend to millions of other people. Her attention, heck, even her affection. It was hard, but she learned how to come into terms with it. Nonetheless, it doesn’t mean that it would hurt any less.

Rendered speechless and feeling a tad bit numb, Evelynn turn her heels in silence and climbs up the stairs. She neither bid her friends good night nor even gave a small wave, and Akali watched as her girlfriend climbed the stairs, wincing when she heard Evelynn’s door close.

Akali could only heave a heavy sigh before running a hand through her hair. What did she do so wrong to make Evelynn that mad? She was just doing her job.

Finally glancing up and looking to her right, she sees two of her other bandmates sitting beside each other awkwardly. While Kai’sa gave her a look of sympathy, Ahri shot her a look of disapproval. Shaking her head with a sigh of her own, Ahri stands from the couch.

“That was _not_ the way to go, ‘Kali. Fix this.” She sternly announced before climbing up the stairs and retiring to her own room.

That left the two youngest members in the lounge, just silently staring into space. Akali was growing frustrated, and maybe her friend has started to notice because at that moment, Kai’sa asked her to sit down beside her. She drew Akali in with a warm hug and they stayed like that for a few moments.

“I don’t understand, Bokkie.” Akali softly says. “I was just trying to be a good idol. You know, establishing a bond with my fans? What’s so bad about that?”

Kai’sa hummed in response, not entirely sure how to respond. She understands where Akali was coming from, but she also had an idea why Evelynn was so irked by it. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Kali.” She says. And Akali relaxes in the hug, cutting Kai’sa off in the process, “Then why are Eve and Ahri mad?”

Kai’sa sighed. “ _But_ you should also know when to establish boundaries.” The tallest member said. “I’m not exactly sure why Eve felt the way she did, but she isn’t stupid, Kali. I mean, I would hate it too if my girlfriend blatantly flirted with another person in my presence. And as for Ahri, let’s just say that she has her reasons.”

“Flirting? That was just one word, Bokkie~” Akali whined to which Kai’sa replied with a not-so-subtle eye roll.

“The words we say can mean so much to someone even if it’s just one. Half-heartedly said or not, it inflicts them in ways more than you think they do.”

Kai’sa bid the rapper good night after that, leaving Akali to mull over the events that had occurred and the words that have been said. She had been naive. She disregarded Eve’s emotion for her pride, and she hated herself for that. Why couldn’t she be more perceptive?

Heaving another sigh, Akali stands and goes to the kitchen to pour herself a cold glass of water. Now that Kai’sa mentioned it, she realized that Evelynn was not mad, but rather she looked hurt. Akali felt bad for failing to notice how much her words meant to Evelynn.

Groaning to herself, Akali drags herself upstairs. Her feet brought her to her lover’s door. Before she could even stop herself, her knuckles had already made contact with the door. Clearing her throat, Akali sucks in a tight breath.

“Eve? It’s me, Akali. C-Can we talk?” She asks.

She idled by the door for a moment before she finally heard the door unlock.

Standing in front of her is a woman whose beauty rivalled those of the goddesses portrayed in the Greek mythology. She wasn’t the type to be invested Greek myth, however, if she had a golden apple at that moment, she would most definitely hand it to Evelynn without hesitation.

“Do you need something or are you just going to stand there and stare?” The siren’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“I-.. Let’s talk inside, please?” Akali says, unable to look at the silver-haired woman in the eye.

Silence.

And then a sigh. Evelynn opens the door wider and steps to the side to grant the rapper entry. Afterwards, she closes the door and walks over to the window overlooking the city.

Akali took in Evelynn’s appearance. Her hour-glass figure. Her long silver hair cascaded in her back, illuminated by the moonlight. It made her hair be the only thing that stood out in the dark room. But there was something else. Akali also noticed how slumped her shoulders looked; how her mere stance gave her exhaustion away.

“I’m sorry.” Evelynn breaks the silence. Her tone was sheepish and laced with raw emotion. “It was terribly childish and selfish of me to have acted the way I did. I was inconsiderate and too blinded by my own jealousy, and it was unfair of me to put this all on you.” At the last sentence, Evelynn looked back ever so slightly. Akali felt her heart beat racing when she looked at Evelynn and realized that the same Evelynn who enamored the public with a dazzling smile was laying it all bare in front of her. There was beauty in this tranquil moment, a nakedness that only lovers were allowed to see. This was Evelynn at her most vulnerable, and Akali felt a smile when she realized that Evelynn thought Akali was worth lowering her pride.

All Akali wanted to do then was to hold her from behind and envelope her in an embrace. And so, that she did. Evelynn didn’t do anything to protest. Her shoulders tensed for a short while, but relaxed when she felt Akali nuzzle her face into her collar.

“I’m sorry too.”

Her voice was a whisper, yet it echoes within the walls of the diva’s bedroom. Evelynn remained silent, urging Akali to continue with what she had to say.

“I’m sorry for being such an ass. I should’ve been more mindful of the things I do. Fan or not, it wasn’t right of me to be careless. I’m sorry for not noticing the small details, for not considering your feelings.” She sighs, retracting her head from Evelynn’s neck. Standing up straight, she turned her girlfriend’s body so that they’d face each other. Amber hues met her own eyes once more.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Evelynn mutters.

“And you _won’t_.”

She took another breath in, “Know this, Eve..” Akali starts, pressing her lips against the cold and soft skin of the back of Evelynn’s hand. “They can have everything but my feelings. These are only reserved for _you_.” She continues as she peppered kisses along Evelynn’s forearm up to her shoulder.

“Yours will be the only name I’ll ever _moan_ ,” Akali continued, leaving soft kisses along Evelynn’s neck and she hears the said woman let out a shaky breath.

“The _only_ woman I’ll choose to keep falling head-over-heels for in any given lifetime,” She whispers in her girlfriend’s ear, her teeth grazing over the tip of Evelynn’s earlobe, causing the older woman to shudder.

Akali smiles at her effect on her partner. It was a reaction she’d always be proud of eliciting from Evelynn. “The only woman who’ll ever have me like _this_.” She says, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, her hands coming up to cup Evelynn’s face.

Finally, Akali looks up to look at her lover’s eyes. The desire that it held encouraged Akali to say the words she’d never get tired of saying.

“I love you.” She says in the softest way she knew, and pressed her lips against the diva’s own. Evelynn’s lips were warm. Warm enough to thaw the cold that had taken over between them a few moments ago.

When she pulls away, she finally hears Evelynn’s voice crack through the darkness.

“ _As you should_.” Evelynn says in a hushed, husky tone. Her hands instinctively wrapped themselves around Akali’s waist, and the position that they were currently in stirred a rather familiar feeling in Akali’s lower abdomen. They inched closer, ragged breaths hovering over each other’s faces, but before their lips could even meet, Akali let out an unintentional sneeze. _God, why now?_ She thinks to herself.

Evelynn closes her eyes and kept herself from flinching as soon as she felt the unflattering sensation of droplets hitting her face. “Very amusing, Rogue.” She comments, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Akali, on the other hand, had a hand covering her nose, face red all over due to embarrassment. Mood now deflated, Evelynn pulls away and Akali curses at herself for ruining the moment.

The former noticed this and smirked at the smaller girl standing sheepishly in front of her. Swiftly planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek, she continued to walk towards her walk-in closet, stopping and looking back when she reached the doorway.

“How about a cuddle after we bathe, darling? Sound good?” She offers, giving Akali a raised brow and an amused smile.

Hearing the familiar pet name made Akali jump out of her musing. A cuddle? Hell yeah, it’s something she’s always ready to embrace.

“Be there in 10!” Akali says, bolting towards the door.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Evelynn asks, her lashers finally coming into play, slithering its way around Akali’s waist.

“Uh.. bath?” Akali says, turning to Evelynn with a puzzled expression only to be met with a raised brow. “Yes, sweetheart. I know what I said, but I don’t recall asking you to leave.”

“Oh.” _Oh._

And then it clicked. Yes, Akali was admittedly stupid, but she wasn’t that dense. Of course she knew what the look in the Siren’s eyes meant.

Seeming to have given her point across, Evelynn’s lashers releases Akali from its hold and retracted itself to the diva’s back. Her amber orbs gleaming with mischief, intent as clear as the night sky.

“I’ll go get the tub ready.” Evelynn says, making sure to scrape her fingernails against the door as she entered her bathroom.

Unable to keep the giddy smile off her face, Akali prays to whatever god there is above that her weird sneezing mannerism won’t kick in any time soon.

**\----**

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Touch down! Congrats for finishing a 3,000-word oneshot and just wanna let y'all know that I love you guys 3000. Okay that was lame. Regardless, thank you, as always, for reading 'till the end. That was quite long, wasn't it? I sure hope you enjoyed though :D
> 
> Let me know what you think by commenting. Stay safe guys!


End file.
